


Mutual Protection

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Mutual Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Mutual Protection by RSSacchi

| 

_Mutual Protection_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda is riding with Nick in his SUV as they drive up to a police cordon. There are police cars, an ambulance, and officers on the scene, along with a couple of camera vans and scores on onlookers. In the center of this bedlam is a wrecked armored car. Amanda and Nick step out of the SUV. Bert and Nick spot each other and Bert turns to the plainclothes officer next to him. The plainclothes officer orders the uniformed officers to let Amanda and Nick through. 

They walk up to Bert and the plainclothes officer. 

“Inspector Le Gloan, these are my associates, Nick Wolfe and Amanda Montrose. Nick, Amanda, this is Inspector Le Gloan.” The Inspector nods and Bert continues. “They used explosives to disable the vehicle and killed the three guards.” 

Bert leads the other three to the armored car. Nick walks around the vehicle and points out its damaged areas. 

“It looks like they knew where to put the explosives so they would disable the vehicle and gain access to the rear without risking damage to the artifacts.” 

Inspector Le Gloan shakes his head. “It doesn’t make much sense. The museum won’t buy the items back with three murders involved. It’s unlikely a private collector would risk being involved in a multiple homicide.” 

Nick lets out a sigh. “Maybe not this week, but what about when the heat dies down?” 

“France, and the rest of the European Union, takes a dim view of murder. The heat on this one won’t die down for a long time.” 

“Yeah, the heat won’t die down until I find out who did this.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda have spent much of the last two days searching for abandoned vehicles. They both believe the criminals would have switched vehicles soon after the robbery. Nick pulls over the SUV next to a vacant lot. Amanda sees the top of a dark green van; they step out of the car and walk to the van to find that someone has surrounded the van with cut branches and weeds. Nick brushes some of them aside and looks inside a rear window then pulls open the rear doors. Amanda smells the stench of dead bodies; there are three dead men in the trunk. 

Nick turns to Amanda. “Looks like this is another example of honor among thieves.” 

“I think I’ve been insulted.” 

Nick goes through a dead man’s pockets. Amanda shrugs and goes through another man’s pockets. “Nick, shouldn’t we call the cops or something?” 

“I just want to make sure they don’t miss anything.” 

“Right.” 

Nick finds a business card on the third dead man. “Centurion Antiques, looks like a good place to start.” He takes out his cell phone and punches in some numbers. 

“Hello Bert. I found a van with some bodies. I’m going to call the cops in a minute. Could you come over here? I want to follow up on some leads before the cops. Yeah, but this is personal. Okay you take the...” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda drive up to Centurion Antiques in Nick’s SUV and feel the rush of another Immortal. Nick turns to Amanda. “Someone who can wait a long time for the heat to die down.” 

They park the SUV and walk into the store. 

The Immortal is a short woman with curly, unkempt hair. She has on a pullover shirt that screams 1980s, faded jeans, and worn sandals. She doesn’t have on a bit of makeup. 

“Clodia.” 

“Amanda, I’m glad you’re still alive. Now you’d better get out of here before Herennius returns.” 

Nick steps towards Clodia. “We’re not going anywhere until we get some answers.” 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Nick Wolfe, and three people that worked for me were murdered in a robbery. We found three of those involved in the robbery dead, and one of them had a business card for this place.” Nick walks towards Clodial he’s at least a foot taller than her. 

“I – I don’t know anything about a robbery or murders.” 

“Then how do you explain this card?” 

Clodia nervously steps back. “There are many cards for this store. I have no idea where all of them are.” 

“Wrong answer.” 

Clodia steps past a mannequin dressed in Roman armor. She grabs a Gladius and points it at Nick’s neck. Nick doesn’t flinch until it’s inches away from his Adam’s apple. Coldia’s look turns from fright to angry. “You want to know what I know about these murdered people? They’re dead. You and your woman are alive.” 

“I’m his teacher.” 

“Well, you have much to learn, like some manners. Now get out of here before I forget mine.” 

“Nick, we’d better go.” 

Nick glances back at Amanda, who nods her head towards the door. Nick backs away from Clodia. “This isn’t the last of it.” 

Amanda and Nick step outside and walk to the SUV. Inside, Amanda flashes him a smile. 

“You think this is funny?” Nick puts the SUV in gear and drives. 

“It serves you right trying to frighten defenseless girls.” 

“She’s neither defenseless nor a girl.” 

“That’s right, but you acted as if she was. Immortals come in all shapes and sizes and you can’t tell their age or strength by looking at them.” 

“Is she good?” 

“I don’t know, but since she’s two thousand years old I’m in no hurry to find out.” 

“I don’t care how old she is, nobody kills people who work for me and walks.” 

“I doubt she had anything to do with it.” 

“What about the other person she mentioned, Herennius?” 

“He’s a little older than Clodia. He probably does have something to do with it.” 

“She’s his wife or something?” 

“Or something.” Amanda’s mind drifts back over a thousand years. 

* * *

**SCOTLAND, DECEMBER 1201**

Amanda and Herennius ride along in a cart. Herennius is as charmed with Amanda’s beauty as she is with his melodic voice, but they are most charmed with the other’s love of larceny. They approach a large cottage where Amanda feels the presence of another Immortal. Herennius shows no concern. _He must know the other Immortal._ A small woman opens the front door. 

“That is Clodia. Clodia! This is Amanda.” 

They exchange greetings then walk inside the house. Herennius soon steps back outside to tend the horses. 

“Amanda, you wonder about the arrangement I have with Herennius?” 

“Yes, there are certain things I do not like sharing.” 

“He is a good fighter. He is also wise enough to know there is more than one way to lose your head. I have no interest in whatever arrangement you have with him. If you take his head in the night yours will roll as soon as The Quickening ends. Should you plan something more devious be warned I sleep very lightly. Anyone who comes into my room after darkness will lose their head.” 

“I will protect myself, but I do not kill just for The Quickening.” 

“Then I do not see why we cannot get along with each other.” 

“Neither do I.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda sits on a couch in Nick’s office as Nick types on his computer. “A painting that was stolen twenty-five years ago turned up two months ago. A week later, Centurion Antiques opens.” 

“I don’t see where one thing has anything to do with the other.” 

“You know they do.” 

“Tell the police your theory. Someone, who is about thirty years old, stole a painting twenty-five years ago and just recently sold it. That same person made this heist and plans to sell the loot about twenty-five years from now.” 

The phone rings and Nick picks it up. “Nick Wolfe. ... Okay, thanks. I’ll meet you at the police station. Do you know their names? ... See you there,” Nick says before hanging up. “The police have brought a Herman Romm and a Claudine LeBlanc in for questioning.” 

“Nick, let the police handle it.” 

“Amanda, you know the police can’t handle Immortal criminals.” 

“And you think you’re ready to take on Herennius?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not going to just walk away from this.” Nick walks towards the door. 

Amanda whispers, “Damn.” To him, she says, “I’m going with you, Nick.” As Nick drives to the police station Amanda’s mind drifts back. 

* * *

**SCOTLAND, DECEMBER 1201**

In darkness, Amanda, Herennius and Daniel, a slim mortal about Amanda’s height, make their way up a winding shepherd path. Herennius leads them above a monastery then lowers a rope so Amanda and Daniel can climb down to the monastery. Amanda and Daniel fill up three sacks with gold and silver crosses and chalices. They tie the sacks to a rope and Herennius hoists up the sacks before Amanda climbs up the rope, Daniel following. 

Amanda reaches the cliff and Herennius’ helps her up over the edge. Then he takes out his sword and cuts the rope, causing Daniel to scream as he falls, the screams stopping when he hits bottom. 

“Why did you do that!” 

“I saw no reason to give him some of our booty, do you?” 

Amanda fights back her revulsion, knowing he could send her off the cliff in two pieces. “No, no reason.” 

“Let us go then.” Herennius picks up two sacks and Amanda picks up one sack. Then they make their way down the path. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick wait at the front desk of the police station. Amanda knows there are other Immortals in the building. A few moments later Bert and Inspector Le Gloan meet them. “Mr. Wolfe and Ms. Montrose. Come with me please.” 

Le Gloan briefs them as he leads them down a corridor. “We found a business card for a Centurion Antiques, the owner is Herman Romm; so we have brought him in for questioning. Unless he says something, we don’t have anything to go on; unless the DNA tests come up with something. A Claudine LeBlanc works there; we also brought her in for questioning. She lives in an apartment in Mr. Romm’s house. That’s part of her salary.” 

Bert gives a smirk. “Like, who’s she trying to kid?” 

“Why would she want to? This is the 21st century after all.” 

Amanda smiles. “Maybe she’s the old fashioned type.” 

“Perhaps, but I tend to believe her. I would think if she was more than an employee he would have given her better clothes.” 

* * *

Nick, Amanda, and Le Gloan are in the room with Claudine LeBlanc, also known as Clodia. 

Amanda asks, “Ms. LeBlanc, You’re a light sleeper, did you hear him leave the house, a car start maybe?” 

“The house is well built, Mr. Romm is single. He comes and goes at all hours of the night. I don’t take note of his arrivals and departures. What makes you believe I’m a light sleeper?” 

“You told me.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

Amanda realizes Clodia told her that over eight hundred years ago. “You’re right you didn’t.” 

Nick jumps in. “You know, this is your last chance to tell us what you know. This know-nothing routine is only going to make it worse for you the longer you play it.” 

“Since I know nothing about what you’re asking, telling you I know nothing is telling you all I know.” 

The word play amuses Amanda and infuriates Nick. Le Gloan seems annoyed with Nick and Amanda’s feeble questioning and takes back control of the interrogation. Amanda thinks back. 

* * *

**SCOTLAND, DECEMBER 1201**

Amanda creeps out of the bedroom, silently sliding the sacks full of the monastery’s treasures outside. She puts a saddle on a horse then packs the sacks on the horse. She’s about to mount the horse when she hears Clodia’s whisper. 

“Going for a moonlight ride?” 

She turns her head, seeing Clodia standing with a sword in her hand. Amanda realizes her precarious position. A fight would certainly wake Herennius. “Herennius is a murderer. I will not stay with him any longer.” 

“He was not always like this.” 

“He is like this now.” 

“I see you delayed your departure long enough to collect what you helped steal.” 

“I am a thief, I never denied that; but I am not a murderer. Clodia, you can come with me.” 

“Having Herennius hunting me is not a good way to ensure my survival.” 

“Is that all that matters to you?” 

“Yes, the deal is Herennius and I protect each others’ heads, not our gold. If I make it back to my room without Herennius rousing, I heard nothing.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You fault Herennius for his ways; you seem well on his path. I wonder what you will be like when you are 1200?” Clodia backs her way into the house. 

Amanda mounts her horse and has it walk away. Clodia’s final words haunt Amanda. Would her love of larceny eventually lead her to become like Herennius? Amanda vows that would never happen. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Inspector Le Gloan leads Amanda and Nick into another interrogation room. There sits Herman Romm, also known as Herennius. 

“So you’ve decided to gang up on me?” 

Inspector Le Gloan points to Nick and Amanda. “This is Mr. Nick Wolfe and Ms. Amanda Montrose. They are from the security firm whose armored car was robbed and it was their people who were murdered.” 

“From what you told me it sounds like an inside job. Is it a new technique to question all the suspects at once?” 

“They are not suspects.” 

“Were they the ones who found the clue that implicated my business?” 

“They found a van with three dead men we believed were involved in the robbery.” 

“That’s convenient.” 

As the interrogation continues Herennius gives Amanda a look to kill whenever Le Gloan looks away. 

* * *

Le Gloan released Clodia, he plans to hold onto Herennius a while longer. Amanda and Nick catch up with Clodia outside the police station. 

“Clodia.” 

“Yes, Amanda?” 

“What do you say we go somewhere so we can talk a bit?” 

“Oh, the two of you with the one of me without a sword. I don’t think so.” 

“Clodia, he’s going down; the only question is if you will go down with him.” 

“People have been saying that about him, and me, for two thousand years. I’ll stay with the horse that brought me here.” Clodia walks quickly away. Amanda chases after her and signals for Nick to stay back. 

“Clodia, Nick isn’t going to give up.” 

“Amanda, why don’t you just leave him? I’ll tell Herennius you’re sorry about what you did. He might let you go if you cross his path again.” 

“I’m not going to run out on Nick.” 

“He’s handsome, but there are plenty of handsome men you can have. There is only one head to a customer.” 

“There’s more to him than looks, much more. I’m not going to desert him.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Clodia walks quickly towards Nick. When she passes him she remarks, “I hope you appreciate how much she loves you.” 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick’s office. “You rang?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been checking records. The same week Herman Romm bought his house and opened his shop a Henrique Roma bought another house.” 

“He doesn’t have much imagination does he?” 

“I figured we could go there and have a look around.” 

“You mean a little breaking and entering.” 

Nick nods. Amanda smiles. “I like it.” 

* * *

Having cased the place earlier, Amanda and Nick are outside the house at night. It’s a rundown house that has a sophisticated, state of the art, security system. Amanda’s instincts tell her Nick is on to something. She hot-wires the security system, then they enter the house. Amanda finds the entrance to a wine cellar and they walk down the stairs and Amanda shines her flashlight on some artifacts. 

“Look familiar?” 

“Yeah, this is from the armored car.” 

Amanda scans the room with her flashlight. The room is full of ancient treasures. She spots a painting. “So this is what happened to it.” 

“What?” 

“I was planning to steal this painting from an art exhibit, but somebody beat me to it.” 

“Now it’s only a matter of an anonymous call to the police.” 

* * *

Nick and Amanda watch the television as a beaming Inspector Le Gloan announces the discovery of the artifacts from the armored car heist and a hoard of other stolen antiques. He announces two people are being questioned but they haven’t made any arrests yet. 

Nick smiles at Amanda. “It looks like this is the beginning of the end.” 

“No, it’s the end of the beginning.” 

A police officer hands Le Gloan a note. Le Gloan’s expression changes to very serious and announces the news conference is over and leaves the room. The television switches to the news anchor. 

“We just got word of a traffic accident in front of the police station where a truck has struck a pedestrian. So far we have no word on the pedestrian’s identity or condition.” 

Amanda turns to Nick. “I doubt they’ll get either correct.” 

Nick’s phone rings and he answers, listens intently then hangs up. “Yes, it was who you think it was.” 

“Now what?” 

“Let’s go to the morgue.” 

“Then what?” 

“He’s not getting away.” Nick walks out of the room. Amanda shakes her head then follows him. 

* * *

Amanda breaks Nick into a morgue. “Burglary yesterday, grave robbing today, I wonder what you’ll have me doing tomorrow.” 

“As if you don’t like it.” 

“Well we’ve wasted a perfectly good break-in. He’s gone.” 

Nick gives a disgusted look. 

* * *

Amanda walks into Nick’s office. Nick is typing on his computer. “What are you doing, Nick?” 

“Trying to figure which rock Herennius is likely to crawl under.” 

“Don’t bother. I got an invitation from him. The Paris sewers at midnight.” 

“That’s appropriate.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in the Paris sewers; Amanda fears they may die tonight. She looks over at Nick but sees no fear in his face, just determination. 

“Nick, whatever happens I just want you to know I love you.” 

Nick smiles. “I love you too Amanda. I was planning on telling you that tomorrow.” 

The rush of other Immortals sends a shiver down Amanda’s spine. They draw their swords and seconds later hear footsteps. Herennius and Clodia come into view marching in step with their swords drawn. Herennius dwarfs Clodia. Herennius has on military style fatigues and combat boots. Clodia has on stylish white boots, white leather pants, and a white silk blouse. Her hair is pulled back and she has on a ton of makeup. _She adds new meaning to the phrase “dressed to kill”._

Herennius faces Nick; Clodia faces Amanda. Herennius and Clodia quickly switch places and attack. 

The move catches Amanda off balance. Herennius drives her back and she almost loses her head twice in the first few seconds of the fight. She tries to turn tables but Herennius keeps the initiative. Amanda sees Nick is on the attack and driving Clodia back. Amanda ducks just in time to keep her head and she reminds herself to concentrate on her own fight, not Nick’s. Herennius drives her down a long corridor. When they are near the end of the corridor Amanda dashes to the end and ducks around the wall. She takes a desperation swing at Herennius as he comes to the end of the corridor but he blocks her blow. Herennius pushes Amanda back and continues his attack. 

* * *

Amanda hasn’t been able to take the initiative from Herennius and she knows it’s only a matter of time before he lands the blow that ends her life. Amanda backs into a small corridor. Herennius knocks Amanda’s sword to one side. He makes an arching swing. It would have been fatal but he misjudged how much room he had and his sword strikes the wall. Amanda swings her sword and takes his head. 

There’s a wind gust. Lightning bolts tear along the corridor’s walls then strike Amanda. She feels the jolts; sees herself as a man sees her; sees images of various times and places. Images from thousands of lifetimes leading back to the dawn of time race through her mind. 

There are her surroundings and silence. She doesn’t sense other Immortals. She runs back the way she came, trying to put her fear that Nick might be dead out of her mind. She tries to reassure herself that Nick was clearly superior to Clodia. She senses other Immortals. 

She rounds a corner and sees Nick on his knees. Clodia has a sword at his neck. Nick has a terrified look on his face; Amanda has never seen Nick look so afraid. Nick sighs relief when he sees Amanda. Clodia glances at Amanda. “I suppose you want him back.” 

“I do.” 

“In a minute. Nick, if you leave Amanda dead I’ll find you and we’ll finish this. If you leave her alive, look me up.” 

Clodia lowers her sword. Nick stands and gives Clodia a big kiss. Clodia’s knees buckle. Amanda knows Clodia is play-acting but she seems genuinely flattered by Nick’s attention. Clodia has a broad smile as she walks past Amanda. “The same applies to you Amanda.” 

Amanda looks at Nick as she holds back a laugh. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda steps inside Nick’s SUV. Nick gets behind the wheel and starts the engine. 

“What went on between you and Clodia?” Nick drives the SUV. 

* * *

**EARLIER**

Nick drives Clodia back. She is completely defensive. Nick is confident it’s only a matter of time before he scores with one of his blows. He has no doubt she spent her life hiding behind Herennius’ pants. Nick hopes Amanda is doing as well. 

Clodia jumps back from one of Nick’s swings then goes on the attack. She’s as fast as lightning and Nick tries to slow her down with a left hook. She slips Nick’s punch and punches Nick with her sword hand. Nick smarts. Clodia traps Nick’s sword then ducks low and sweeps Nick’s legs from under him. She jumps up and with a two fisted swing knocks Nick’s sword from his hand. 

Clodia puts her blade to Nick’s neck. “Freeze!” 

Nick complies. 

“I can’t do anything to help Amanda, but I may be able to help you. Do exactly as I say and your life may be spared. First, get that defiant look off your face. Act scared.” 

“Go to hell.” 

“Listen, you idiot. Amanda is fighting for her life right now because she loves you. If you have any feelings for her you’ll try to stay alive. Now act scared.” 

“What’s your plan?” 

“I’ll tell Herennius I want to keep you. I think he’ll accept that. Don’t worry; you can have the bed on alternate days. We’ll just have to keep up a charade. When you’ve finished your mourning you can start seeing other women, if you show a semblance of discretion. Herennius would probably get a thrill if he thought your were cheating on me. If someday you find another love you can run away. I’ll express the appropriate hurt and rage.” 

“You’ve got it all planned.” 

“That comes with maturity.” 

“I don’t understand you.” 

“Do as I say and you might live long enough to understand me.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“I put on a scared face. I thought the waiting would never end. Then there was The Quickening and I didn’t have to pretend I was scared. I was afraid I might have lost you.” 

“Pull over and stop the car.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

Nick pulls over and stops the car. Amanda unbuckles her seat belt, reaches over and kisses Nick. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
